


Samba

by akite



Series: The Dance Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay surprises Tom with a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samba

SAMBA

A. Kite (June 2000)

Chakotay walked back to his quarters and readied himself for sleep without even realizing his actions. His mind was still working on Tom's accusation. Was it true? Do I really want Harry for myself? Chakotay knew he cared for and about Harry past the concerns of a first officer. But did he want Harry, physically, sexually? He wasn't sure.

He had never stopped wanting Tom. From the moment he first saw him until today, Chakotay felt drawn to Tom Paris. The need to conquer had passed, but the desire was there. With Harry it was different. He'd never given the ensign much thought until the night they spent together in quiet companionship. He saw a bit of the man behind the quiet facade of loyal, sweet Harry Kim. Chakotay tried to put the dilemma away and sleep. It was difficult. His mind conjured up images.

He didn't have much time to dwell on personal concerns after that. The problems of getting through Swarm space and the Ferengi mission occupied all of his thoughts. Tom's piloting skills and Harry on the sensors got them through Swarm space, and while the away mission had been a disaster for Voyager, Chakotay thought of it as a personal success. He and Tom were getting along much better these days. In fact, it was Tom that came to him and asked him to talk to Harry.

Chakotay had been working in his office when Tom signaled at the door. "Come." He looked up from the PADD and was surprised to see Tom standing in front of his desk. Tom rarely ventured this far into Chakotay's territory.

"Commander, here's the Helm report."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You needn't have bothered to deliver it in person, it's not due until tomorrow."

Tom let his on duty Starfleet persona slip and fidgeted a moment. "I know, Sir. I wanted to ask you something."

It not often that he saw Tom looking awkward. Chakotay was curious enough to hear him out. "Go ahead."

"It's about Harry. I wanted to know if you could try talking to him." Tom sighed and continued, "Heaven knows, he won't talk to me."

That news was alarming. "Is there something wrong between the two of you? Did you have a disagreement?"

Tom shook his head 'no'. "No Chakotay, nothing like that, but ever since that night, you know, the one I stayed with him?" Tom made sure that Chakotay was following him before going on, "He's been avoiding me. When I ask him what's wrong, he shuts me out."

Chakotay gave Tom what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I'll talk to him, Tom."

"Thank you, Commander." Tom started to turn to go then hesitated. "Chakotay, there's something else I need to tell you. I'm not sure, at the time it happened it didn't seem like a big deal, but it may be part of what's going on with Harry." This last statement came out in a reluctant rush.

"What is it, Paris?"

Tom fidgeted some more before answering, "I lied to you before about that night. Only I didn't think of it as a lie at the time. That night, something more did happen other than sleeping. Like I said, I didn't think it was a big deal."

Chakotay was getting a bit irritated at Tom's beating around the bush. "Tom, just tell me."

"A handjob," Tom blurted out. "Harry and I gave each other handjobs that night. And now, he won't talk to me or have anything to do with me." The look on Tom's face showed his hurt and confusion.

Chakotay dropped his face into his hands and rubbed for a moment. Sheesh, what a mess. "And a handjob doesn't qualify as sex in your book?" He looked up again and Tom was practically dancing in place looking like he was going to fly away at any second. "Calm down, Paris. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Chakotay. Tom looked at the door. "I've got to get back to the bridge."

"You're dismissed, Lieutenant." As soon as the words were spoken Tom was out the door. Chakotay looked at the floor just to make sure he hadn't left skid marks.

Chakotay could hear the soft strains of clarinet music through the door. He knew Harry was in his quarters, but he had rung twice for admittance and hadn't been answered. He rang again. He heard the music stop abruptly on a sour note, and the door slid open.

"Come in already," Chakotay heard Harry say in an uncharacteristic growl.

"Harry?" Chakotay hesitantly entered the dimly lit room. Harry was standing at the port with his back to the door.

"Oh, it's you, Commander."

"Who did you think it was? Harry, could we have some light in here?"

"Oh! Computer, lights to full." Harry turned and started breaking down his clarinet to put it away. He didn't answer Chakotay's question, and left the man standing by the door without offering him a seat.

Chakotay didn't give up that easily. He simply asked, "Harry, do you mind if I sit down? I'd like to talk with you."

"Fine. Yes, sure, have a seat by all means, Commander," the ensign said resentfully. He snapped the instrument case closed much harder than called for. It sounded like old fashioned gunshots in the quiet room.

Chakotay got a good look at Harry for the first time. He looked like hell. His eyes were puffy and his usual youthful face looked lined and tired. The uniform hung loose on a body that had lost weight.

Harry walked over and sat down heavily at the opposite end of the couch from Chakotay. He sighed and said, "I suppose you're here to see how I'm doing. So, I'll tell you like I've told everyone else. I'm fine. I'd be great if everyone would just leave me alone for five minutes."

Chakotay didn't say anything for a minute, waiting to see if Harry would continue. When he didn't Chakotay asked again. "Who did you think was at the door that you didn't want to let in?"

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes; he wouldn't look at the commander as he answered, "Tom, I thought you were Tom again."

"Why you don't want to see Tom?"

"Chakotay, I'm tired. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to talk to Tom, I want to be left alone."

Chakotay looked over at Harry. A wave of tenderness shot through him. Harry had spoken those last words through gritted teeth. He wished he could take the pain away, but if the man wouldn't talk, there wasn't much he could do. He wouldn't let anyone in. Kes had tried, and he knew Tom had too.

In a calm, gentle voice Chakotay said, "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I'm going to tell you anyway. There are people on this ship that care for you; love you. If you keep saying you want to be left alone long enough and often enough, they're going to believe you, and that's just how you'll end up. I'm leaving now, but know this, when you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

Harry opened his eyes as the Commander stood. He nodded and gave a half-assed semblance of his usual sunny smile. "I'll be okay, Chakotay, thanks."

The weeks passed, and Chakotay could see that things weren't getting better with Harry. Oh, he looked better, no more baggy eyes, but he was easily distracted at his post. Even Kathryn had taken note of it. She hadn't dressed the ensign down yet. It was only a matter of time, though.

The strange thing was, that the further Harry slipped away, the closer Tom and Chakotay got. It came to a head one evening in the Holodeck resort program. Harry came in, saw them sitting together and jumped to the wrong conclusion. It hurt to see them together. I guess Chakotay was right, I am going to end up alone. Harry looked around the Holodeck and saw a stranger. He walked away from the sight of Tom and Chakotay and into the clutches of Marayna.

Tom made note of it first. He had spied Harry entering the Holodeck, but Chakotay said something to him and he lost track of Harry. Later, he saw Harry talking with Marayna and pointed it out to Chakotay. They were both so happy to see Harry talking to anyone that they put their worries about the younger man aside.

They finished the drinks they had been sipping and left. It was early, so Tom invited Chakotay back to his quarters. Nothing sexual had happened between them yet. Neither had been willing to risk the friendship they were building. This was the first time they would be alone together off duty since their argument. Usually, they spent time on the Holodeck or ate together in the mess hall. It had started because of their mutual concern for Harry, but they were finding they had more in common as time passed.

In Tom's quarters, they sat on the sofa with their feet up. Chakotay decided that now was the prefect time to bring up the idea that had been brewing since Tom told him that he and Harry had had sex. An idea that would not be banished no matter what he told himself lying alone in bed every night. They both were relaxed. Tom had some soft music playing. He went for it. "Tom?"

"Hmmmmm?" he answered drowsily.

"Tom, I need to ask you something. Are you awake?"

Tom straightened up and opened his eyes. He smiled at Chakotay and said, "Yes, I'm awake. Go ahead."

"What do you think of menage' a tois?"

That surprised Tom. He gaped at Chakotay for a moment before formulating an answer. "Uh, they're great. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I think you know, but I have to know how you really feel about it before it goes any further."

"You, me and Harry? That's where you're going?" Tom couldn't stop the images that sprang into his mind.

"Yes, if you're willing to go there."

Tom's eyes turned dark with arousal. He sat up and brought both feet to the floor before turning to Chakotay and saying, "How about we try it one on one first? You know, to make sure we still have it before we let Harry in on it."

Of course, Chakotay quickly agreed since that's what had been his plan all along. He followed Tom into the bedroom. The Commander let Tom undress himself while he did the same. He didn't want to seem aggressive, didn't want to bring back memories of earlier times that were best left in the past.

He let Tom take the lead. His kisses and caresses stayed gentle until Tom growled, "Damn it, Chakotay, I'm not going to break."

"Tom?"

"Just stop it, okay. I want you to be you. I want you to throw me on the bed and take me. Take me hard. Save the gentleness for Harry."

Oh, those words! Chakotay did just that, not because he needed to, but because Tom wanted it that way. He pushed Tom face down on the bed and moved behind him. The lube was right there on the table, and he grabbed it. He never stopped to wonder why it was there. Chakotay just opened it and put it to good use.

He tried to go slowly, but Tom wasn't having any of that. The man pushed back on to his fingers brutally impaling himself. With only the bare minimum of preparation, Tom was insisting, "Now, now."

Chakotay didn't argue. He wasn't going to last long. Tom's ass was so hot, so tight. Better than he remembered by a long shot. Tom was squeezing his muscles around the invader. It was so good that Chakotay almost forgot to reach around and stroke Tom. The man's cock was hot and hard in his hand. Tom groaned and pumped his hips harder. Back onto Chakotay's cock and forward into his hand until he came with a strangled moan. The contracting channel brought Chakotay to his climax.

When he could think again, he was lying on the bed beside Tom. Tom smiled and said, "I think we still got it."


End file.
